The Pigeon Hole kids of Ballyhoo Street
by slapstick.genius
Summary: The Pigeon Hole Kids of Ballyhoo street were the childhood versions of what were to become some of the most infamous characters in Soap Opera history.
1. Carlotta Cooney

Carlotta Cooney was half Iroquois, born in 1926 and abandoned by her dying parents when the great depression began. She was one of the Pigeon Hole kids of Ballyhoo Orphanage. She was nicknamed Lottie by Stuart and Margot Chandler, as she was their babysitter for a time. She even called Adam a nitwit when she babysat him!

Besides being a big time harasser of foster brother Peter Palmer (born August 5th 1924 died 2002) and a lover-harasser of ex-boyfriend Christopher Cortlandt (born September 5th 1928 died 2010), both of whom were estranged friends of Asa (full first name Asaph) Buchanan in their high school years, she also assaulted the latter and ended her relationship with him when she prepared for the Korean War, due to irreconcilable diffs. In the Korean War, she met her all time favourite love, the hapless Seoul born everyman Byung Ho Park, and he followed her to California.

In California, they got married in 1952, but racial segregation was awfully prevalent back then. She bore him their only child, the esteemed yet rather troubled biracial Ross Park, a high school friend of Adam Chandler, in 1954. As times were changing, she abandoned him at 13 years old, due to the mother herself entering the Vietnam War at 41 years old. She then got divorced from Byung Ho Park at the same time.

Byung Ho became a mobster along with Ross, so they joined the Cassadine mob early on. Meanwhile, Lottie went to the Army and shaved her hair in solidarity. In 1971, she met a Northern Vietnamese army man named Bao Tran and had an affair with him, leading to the births of a single boy in 1969 and, by the time she committed suicide, triplets in 1976.


	2. Peter Palmer

Peter Palmer was Nicholas Chandler's pet, and one of his most unpredictable enemies alongside Christopher Cortlandt (or Corlandt for some dyslexic fans) until his youngest child Adam came along. Born on August 5th 1924, he got abandoned by his father Paul Palmer after he killed his much older mother Aster Janacek in the woods. No wonder why he didn't talk about him anyway. Sad!

When he was raised by the unpredictable and increasingly dying Martin and Jaqueline Cooney (in the great depression), he was called 'Pete Cooney'. He really liked that name change though, but that name surely sounded so confusing that foster brother Christopher Cortlandt stole the Palmer surname and became a Palmer Cortlandt for a time. His third boss was Daniel Cortlandt, Christopher's estranged older birth brother (born August 3rd 1920). He really liked little sister Bess Bunsen, but didn't like the three other 'siblings' later on.

Peter Palmer married his first wife, Maude Markham, and she bore him a son, Thrace Markham, in 1962. Both divorced a year later, as she was a pervert. He then had a partner and later spouse for two decades in the form of Mandy Hill, who herself was honest. She bore him four girls, all named Thelia, Yvonne, Bethany and Delisa. She also bore him a boy, Caleb Palmer Cortlandt, in 1966. The Cortlandt girls were born in 1968, 1970, 1975 and 1980. They then separated in 1986.

He married Sonia Pike Carruthers, a mulatto, in 1990, and she bore him his last known child, Asher Pike Palmer, in 1992. He then died in 2002 an unhappy, broke man.


	3. Christopher Cortlandt

Born in September 1928, he was the younger brother of Daniel Cortlandt. Both shared the same birth parents (the drunk and depressed Jiri Janacek and the slimy Ester Fischer) who abandoned them on Jonathan and Monday Cortlandt's doorstep. He had depression like his big brother, and they both lived in the orphanage for a time.

Jiri was the much younger brother of Aster Janacek, the wife of the notorious Paul Palmer, so he and Dan are indeed Peter Palmer's birth cousins. It is possible that Chris was the less famous brains behind his big brother's operation. However, he was also much more lucky in love than Dan, marrying Joann Botticelli in 1955.

They birthed at least two kids, who were both fraternal twin sons named Mortimer and Jack, in 1970. The twins themselves part their ways when they reached their teens. They then married two high school friends in two 1990s years, 1996 and 1998. They then birthed at least six children combined in both the 2000s and 2010s as well as, for the former, the 1990s.

Mortimer Cortlandt and Thelma Bleeth - Thalia, Angus and Thaddeus Cortlandt.

Jack Cortlandt and Rebecca Kim - Bess, Max and Xenia Cortlandt.

He died in a retirement home in 2010.


	4. Daniel Cortlandt

Daniel was born in August 1920. Even as a depressed inside child, he was pretty much the subject of abuse by bullies older than him. Nicholas harassed him even on a soccer day. He even got yanked in the pants by Asaph Buchanan as they parted their ways in World War 2.

Although his favourite friends were Cynthia Thompson Preston and Ellie Tucker, both of whom were his exes, they didn't like his attitude and both divorced him, the former many times but the latter only once. Cynthia married his colleague Gary Preston and birthed Andrew Preston in 1969. Ellie became single for much of her life.

He wasn't lucky in love either. Before both got married in March 1959, he got assaulted by his colleague-turned-wife plus rival Marjorie Daisy Murdoch Sloane, the daughter of maid Daisy Murdoch, the wife of Daniel's family friend and earlier boss John Sloane. On April 9th 1960, their only child together, Nina Cortlandt Warner, was born. He abandoned Marjorie Daisy seven years later, as she left him behind for more work to do, but he lied a lot in order not to reveal her presence anyway.

He then met Opal Sue Passmore Nazarbayeva Purdy (daughter of Eric Korak Passmore and Hannah's son Jackie Passmore, and Marvin Nazarbayev and Katina Pushkina's daughter Melina Nazarbayeva, the parents who also birthed Will Nazarbayev Cortlandt), ex of Jason Purdy who killed his daughter (with her) Jenny Purdy (born 1962) in the woods in 1983, who later became a Cortlandt, in 1989. They then birthed Peter William Cortlandt in Christmas 1992. They then divorced, making him even more vulnerable to pervy women.

His least favourite wives were Natalie Green Hunter Dillon (died 1993), who also had a living, psychotic depressed psychopathic younger adopted sister named Janet Gull Blu (she was abused as a baby by her birth parents Grizzly Mac Blu and Shawnee Thill Blu, then got adopted out as a teen by hapless doctors Melvin Green and Joan Curtis Green), and Vanessa Szyslak Bennett (died 2002), a much older cousin of Moe Szyslak. He died in 2010.


	5. Bess Bunsen

Bess Bunsen was born in November 16 1930, in Port Charles, Ohio. She got abandoned by her birth parents, Moe Bunsen and Jane Beard, at the woods, and then got picked up by the orphanage nurse. She was an orphanage regular until well into the end of World War 2.

She met Paul Sea Bone Hunkle of Springfield and both fell in love. They got married and adopted the infants Melanie and Will Nazarbayev Hunkle Cortlandt in 1962 (they abused him frequently and he died in 1992, while the latter survived and became a Rampal). Earlier on, in 1959, Dixie Hunkle was born. Standing the abuse better in all walks of her life than Will ever did, she also had a complicated love hate relationship with him.

But as they became broiled up and then got divorced uncannily, their children became teenagers. In the meantime, Paul had a partner named Jan Henry Carruthers, the half sister of Sonia Pike Carruthers. She bore him two more kids, Declan 'Del' Henry (in 1979) and, earlier on, Dionne 'Di' Henry Carruthers Hunkle (in 1977).

Bess Bunsen lived alone and died a happy but tick-bitten woman in March 1991.


End file.
